


''Tommorow, things are gonna completely change''

by KadenAadi



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: As you do, Bathroom Sex, Fucking, M/M, Smut, just plain, toilet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadenAadi/pseuds/KadenAadi
Summary: ~Forever~
but in the meantime, a little bit of smutty toilet sex won't hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rob Defence Squad GC](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rob+Defence+Squad+GC).



Aaron blinked mind racing about what Robert wanted, if something has gone wrong in their plan; but it was soon forgotten when Robert grabbed his belt, pulled him in and slid his hands up his arms catching at his neck. In return, he grabbed at his arm, backing himself into the corner.

Robert kept him pinned there for a while losing himself against him against his touch, against him, against the thoughts in his mind which took one look at Aaron and screamed 'mine'.

After a while though,Aaron stepped back. ''Bit public, don't you think?... Upstairs?''

''Too long.'' Robert mumbled, somewhat resembling a kicked puppy and glanced around before grabbing Aaron's hand and dragging him into the bathroom, stepping in and closing the door behind them.

''Clas-'' Aaron began, cut off by Robert stepping back into his space, grabbing his hip and pulling in right back in, kissing him hard and desperate, needy in a way Aaron could hardly remember him being.

 

* * *

 

 

It took about 10 minutes, Aaron thought, for Robert to have him naked and needy, pining for him. Hands flat and his chest, eventually shoving the last bits of fabric from his shoulders, smirking at the sound of his shirt falling to the floor. Though, Robert didn't seem to care, didn't make a fuss about the floor not being clean, instead pulled him back in, kissing him again and grabbing his arse, stupidly, madly desperate for him.

 

Aaron pushed him m back and Robert merely laughed, sat on the seat and pulled Aaron down into him. In any normal case, Aaron would have expected Rob to make a comment about it being minging, but this time he didn't really seem to care, seemed too desperate, too needy to care.

 

Shoving up against him, Robert smirked, one hand on Aaron's neck, keeping him close, the other going to line himself up so he could push in quickly. Smirking at the Aaron let out and barely convincing himself not to make a comment about getting caught, ignored the thought entirely when Aaron started rolling his hips against him, to desperate to wait for Robert to make up his mind about stupid comments. He pulled back from the kiss, pressed kisses to Aaron's collarbones instead, losing himself in the feeling of Aaron rolling his hips against him as he pulled the hand away from where he was grabbing onto Rob's shoulders and instead used that hand to cover his mouth, to keep from being too loud.

 

* * *

 

 

Not that it really did anything to hide the sound, not that Robert was making any effort to be quiet which was why Aaron had to shove his hand over his mouth when he heard the door swing open, not that Robert seem worried, especially when he started making small, tiny movements with his hips, completely in spite of whoever was in the room, completely in spite of the scowl Aaron gave him.

 

When the man finally left, Aaron huffed. ''You prat, what if-'' But Robert didn't care much for trivial matters, didn't care much for nearly getting caught, cared only for this moment, for he and Aaron, and continued moving his hips again, faster then, more focused, invading his space again to kiss him, hard and desperate, muffling a moan against his lips and grabbing Aaron's cock with one hand, stroking him in time with his movements to the obvious delight of his partner, who threw his head back with a moan, suddenly not caring who heard. ''Rob.. I..'' He whispered, just managing to keep it quiet, grabbing Robert's shoulders again, kissing him harsh as he spilled out between them, Rob following not much later.

 

Aaron dropped his head on to Rob's shoulder, nuzzling against him quietly for a moment. ''Can we go upstairs now?'' Robert only laughed, ''Sure.'' Slowly pulling away from him, they both stood up. However Robert nearly had a heart attack when he noticed as Aaron picked up his jumper, that the ring box had fallen from his coat onto the floor. Thankfully, Aaron didn't seem to notice and Robert was able to shove it into his trousers as he pulled them on, saving the ring for a better time.

 

* * *

 

 

Just before they left, Robert reached out and grabbed his wrist. ''Aaron?''

''Yeah?''

''I love you.''

Aaron smiled turned around and kissed Robert softly, ''I love you too.''

**Author's Note:**

> YO, SQUADRON, I love y'all.
> 
> Also, wow tonight's episode was great I'm in love. 14th of October 2016 ftw y'all.
> 
> I used a speech to text for this so if theres any horrible spelling mistakes please point them out to me, thankyou!!! :)
> 
> I love you all and as always, if you've any ideas. send them to me :)
> 
> Kaden xx


End file.
